Luke
Luke Luke is a Wavemaster that joined CC and The World community in April of 2007. He roleplays the character from the manga .hack//Legend of Twilight. He is over obsessive with rare items, some even think its now become his alter ego. Luke has collected almost every rare item that he considers rare, but he still strives for more. Appearance Luke's appearance is similar to that of Elk. He wears a similar robe and has a similar staff. Some differences are he has a wave symbol under his eye and does not wear a hat. His appearance might of changed to fit his guild status in MoonTree. Online Luke joined in April of 2007. During the time he joined the world was peaceful unlike the world today it is filled with pkers. He joined t0yo's guild; Luminance. Luke trained with many players and tried to find many secrets of the world. He became Mireyu's partner to help her regain her status as the rare item and info hunter she was. Luke learned the story of 8 Wise Men and Ovan's. After a short period of time Mireyu stopped playing and never logged in again. He felt it was his job to take on her dream. Luke quit Luminance and began his adventure. Luke had been asked to go around with a friend named Hiroto on an adventure to fight a Guardian. She knew Luke did not have twilight bracelet at the time but just wanted to play around. They fought the guardian and beat it. Surprised at the moment they had actually beat the guardian. They took one Virus Core for each. Ovan had been doing a forum event to meet in the game. He was collecting virus cores for something he was searching for. Luke did the trade and was granted an AIDA sample. After this Xele had found out Luke had AIDA sample he invited him to OrginizationXII. Luke was lv 45 at that time and had to protect Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Here he made enemies but they were not match to him as they were low levels. His name was Modesty the Gifted in this guild; after regret of what Luke done he quit. During that summer of 2007 he made the guild MoonTree. Many members flourished in the guild and it was a success. During the summer Luke had gone on vacation and something terrible had happened. An event revolved around his guild had destroyed it. A player named Sakaki infiltrated the guild and spread AIDA through it. He added as many players and gave them AIDA after the event was over his guild had been destroyed with pkers infected with AIDA in it. After he came back the only way he thought possible to stop the madness was to disband. To help players in some way he opened an info corner. He sold rare items and information to players that sought it. His price was you must pay a rare item. Luke spared new players because they did not have any. This is where he met some of the new players that had joined in the summer. In September of 2007 the twilight brigade was available to join. Luke joined with excitement after boredom of Ovan having not logged in for quit sometime he quit. In the guild he met rare pc's named BlackRose and Tsukasa. After having seen them Luke became friends with them and also having a relationship with Blackrose. In November MoonTree had been recovered from an old pc. Luke reopened it but only to a few of his friends. In January to the reopening of R:1 he opened it to the community. MoonTree has been under attack by Havoc members. Despite this MoonTree has still flourished. Many old players have offered their hand to help out. Luke has done his best to keep the guild in order. There are over thirty members in MoonTree. Luke calls Leixand his right hand man, while Eyes Only his left hand man. Luke's bodyguard is Tsunori. It is unknown wether Tsunori has feelings for Luke with his recent behavior. Luke has changed his outfit to fit his status in MoonTree. He plans on making player events to help the community grow and make sure new members love the world for what it once was. Since he has been keeping up with his guild his obsession with rare items has slowly calm down but his energetic attitude has not. Offline Luke is a 16 year old teen in high school. He is a sophomore and has alot of friends who join him online from his school. During his join of the world his offline clothing has changed from blue to black this is unknown what the reason was. Luke has adopted his online name as his nickname Offline. He has yet to met any player offline yet dearly wants too. Luke has plans to meet the pc BlackRose offline but whether he can is yet unresolved. Luke often shops at HotTopic an is the only thing he thinks is fun. He has been seen many times there and actually met up with some friends. Some players think otherwise and believe Luke is actually a man in his 20's, that has a job that allows him to gain access to the world. The arguement behind it is that they think he is online too much for him to be a student. This has yet to be proven or disproven. Miscellaneous Facts *Luke is known for his infocorner. *He also always has lastest info on news. Category:Player Category:Wavemaster